


Spicy Endeavour

by Shadow0kana



Series: Spicy Prompt fics [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack, Humor, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Rimming, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow0kana/pseuds/Shadow0kana
Summary: Jars threw a prompt she found on tumblr at me."Imagine your OTP choking on hot sauce flavoured lube. Imagine that."Don't look at me, I don't know either.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Spicy Prompt fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022965
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	Spicy Endeavour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jars (cas_bunny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_bunny/gifts).



Aziraphale was panting, clutching the sheets as two long fingers worked him open, the hot mouth of his lover leaving a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach.

“You need more, Angel?” Crowley teased with a smirk. “I got you dove, you don’t have to lift a finger.”

Lips slipped lower and lower to join the fingers working between the blonde’s round cheeks. A pointed twist of the digits had the angel whimpering loudly. Crowley gently shushed him, his free hand spreading him open to make place for what was to come. With an anticipating moan, Crowley forked his tongue to gently brush the stretched hole, ready for the feast that awaited him…

…and promptly choked, coughing and scrambling out from between Aziraphale’s legs. His tongue burned, his eyes watered as he tried to comprehend what was happening. What was that taste in his mouth? He ignored his stinging taste buds and raised his eyes to the angel, who looked rather frustrated with the fingers leaving his behind.

“What the heaven is that?!”

The angel had the decency to look ashamed, at least.

“Oh, umm,” he started, his face a bright red that looked very fetching on him. “I-I-I thought – the only food you ever eat is spicy, so I thought…”

“You thought – you thought that _HOT SAUCE_ was something I would want to taste while I-”

“I panicked!” Aziraphale cried. “You asked me to miracle the lube and I didn’t know what flavour you usually like, and –”

Pinching his nose and miracling the taste off his taste buds, the demon took a deep breath.

“Angel.” Honestly, where to start? “I – Look I’m not mad. It’s just… uhh, maybe, I don’t know, go with flavourless – or strawberry if you really must I guess – next time? I’ll never taste hot sauce without thinking about your arse now – I mean, it’s a-a lovely thing! Cute little peach you are, but… n-ngk… this is such a mood killer…”

Looking up at his angel, and at his sad and disappointed face, Crowley snapped his fingers.

Aziraphale groaned, feeling himself clean and dry and rather frustrated, if he was being honest, which he was.

“Crowley… _please_!” he pouted. “You can’t be done for the night!”

Raising an eyebrow at his bratty lover, Crowley snapped again, Aziraphale lost his pouty frown in favour of a rather hungry expression. Squirming in place, he let out a small giggle that had no right to look this adorable and looked at his demon through his eyelashes.

Crowley let out a fond snort. Between the hot sauce flavoured lube and the frankly ridiculous _enticing look_ , Aziraphale still had so much to learn. The angel found himself on his back, a hungry-looking demon parting his legs once more.

“Don’t look at me like that, Angel,” the glint in his eyes had Aziraphale standing at attention. “We’re not done. Just leave the lube to me next time.”


End file.
